wodogrzmotymalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Mason Dipper '' PinesGravity Falls: Journal 3'' – wydana 26 lipca 2016 przez Disney Press. ISBN: 978-1484746691. (urodzony 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, pięć minut po Mabel Pines) mądry, ciekawski i żądny przygód dwunastolatek, który wraz z siostrą bliźniaczką spędza wakacje u swojego Wujka Stana w Wodogrzmotach Małych w stanie Oregon. Po przyjeździe do miasta Wraz z siostrą doświadczył paranormalną stronę miasta i po odkryciu trzeciego dziennika zaczął wgłębiać się w tajemnice miasteczka. Jest jednym z dwóch głównych bohaterów "Wodogrzmotów Małych. Pojawia się w każdym odcinku i zadebiutował w pierwszym (Turystyczna Pułapka). Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Dipper urodził się 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, pięć minut po Mabel. Jego rodzina żyje w Piedmoncie w Kalifornii. We wczesnym dzieciństwie matka ubierała go w kostium owcy i uczyła go piosenki "O tym jak słodką owieczką być". Ulubionym świętem Dippera jest Haloween, a co za tym idzie, zbieranie cukierków z Mabel. Ma na czole znamię w kształcie Wielkiego Wozu. Postanowił je ukrywać po tym, jak koledzy zaczęli go tak przezywać. Przyjazd do Wodogrzmotów Małych thumb|left|Znaleziona książkaW czerwcu Dipper i jego siostra bliźniaczka Mabel zostają wysłani przez rodziców na wakacje do wujka Stanka, który w Wodogrzmotach Małych prowadzi turystyczną atrakcję - Tajemniczą Chatę, która pełni również funkcję jego domu. Kiedy Mabel z łatwością się dostosowuje, Dipperowi trudno jest oswoić się z nową sytuacją. Pewnego dnia Stan każe Dipperowi porozwieszać w lesie drogowskazy z reklamą Tajemniczej Chaty. Podczas tej wyprawy chłopak znajduje dziennik z numerem 3 napisany przez nieznanego autora, w którym zostały szczegółowo opisane sekrety oraz niebezpieczeństwa w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Dipper dzieli się swoim odkryciem z Mabel, a kiedy poznaje jej nowego chłopaka, Normala, w oparciu o informacje zawarte w dzienniku zaczyna podejrzewać, że jest on zombie. Mimo braku dowodów przedstawia swoją teorię siostrze, czym powoduje kłótnię. Podczas przeglądania filmu z randki Dipper zauważa, że Normalowi odpadła prawa dłoń. Obawia się, że Mabel może grozić ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Używając meleksa pożyczonego od sprzedawczyni pracującej w Tajemniczej Chacie, Wendy, Dipper szybko jedzie ratować Mabel. Gdy dociera do niej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Normal to tak naprawdę grupka gnomów mieszkających w lesie, które mają zamiar porwać Mabel i uczynić ją ich królową. Chłopak obezwładnia je i ucieka wraz z siostrą, ale one łączą się w wielkiego potwora. Dwójka wywraca się, dojeżdżając do Tajemniczej Chaty i zostaje otoczona przez potwora. Przywódca gnomów, Jeff, informuje bliźniaków, że zrobią „coś szalonego”, dopóki Mabel nie zostanie ich królową. Dziewczyna zgadza się, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Dippera. Zaraz potem Mabel używa dmuchawy do liści, aby pokonać gnomy, czym imponuje bratu. Kiedy wszystkie gnomy uciekły, bliźniaki idą do Chaty, a Stan pozwala im wybrać po jednym prezencie. Dipper bierze nową czapkę, bo starą zgubił podczas walki z gnomami. Przed pójściem do łóżka Dipper dopisuje do dziennika dwie notatki. Pierwsza dotyczy tego, że słabością gnomów jest dmuchawa do liści. W drugiej chłopak stwierdza, że chociaż dziennik ostrzega, że nikomu nie można ufać, to warto mieć kogoś, na kogo można liczyć. Sezon 1 W odcinku "Legenda o potworze Gobblewonker" Dipper wybiera się z Mabel i Stankiem na ryby. Kiedy rodzeństwo słyszy o potworze żyjącym w pobliżu jeziora, decyduje się znaleźć go oraz zdobyć dowody na jego istnienie, a tym samym uniknąć spędzenia następnych 10 godzin na łódce w towarzystwie wujka. Dipper chce jako pierwszy odkryć potwora, żeby otrzymać nagrodę pieniężną i wystąpić w telewizji. Bliźniaki wymykają się Stankowi i razem z Soosem idą znaleźć potwora. Dipper na wszelki wypadek przynosi ze sobą 17 jednorazowych aparatów. Na końcu okazuje się, że potwór to tak naprawdę maszyna kierowana przez Starego McGucketa, który zabiegał o uwagę syna. Rodzeństwo resztę dnia spędza na dobrej zabawie z wujkiem. W "Łowcach głów" Dipper i Mabel pomagają wujkowi rozwiązać sprawę morderstwa woskowego Stanka. Podczas trwania śledztwa przesłuchują najpierw Męskiego Dana, a potem Toby'ego Nieustępliwego. Dipperowi nie udaje się jednak odkryć tożsamości zabójcy aż do czasu pogrzebu figurki, kiedy okazuje się, że za wszystkim stoją woskowe figury ożywające w nocy. Udaje mu się je pokonać, a ich przywódcę, Woskowego Sherlocka Holmesa, zaprowadza na dach. Wtedy wschodzi słońce i Holmes zostaje stopiony. W odcinku "Nad ręką Mabel" Dipper idzie z Mabel i Soosem na występ jasnowidza Gideona Malutkiego. Uważa, że jest on większym oszustem od Stanka. Kiedy Mabel zaczyna spotykać się z Gideonem, chłopiec zauważa, jaką wywiera on presję na siostrze. Później za jej zgodą mówi Gideonowi, że Mabel nie jest nim zainteresowana. Po tym jasnowidz zwabia Dippera do fabryki i atakuje go, używając amuletu umożliwiającego lewitację przedmiotów. Kiedy Gideon jest bliski zabicia Pinesa, zjawia się Mabel i ratuje go poprzez stłuczenie amuletu. Sezon 2 Wygląd left Dipper nosi białą czapkę, z niebieskim daszkiem ze znaczkiem drzewa o tym samym kolorze. Ma brązowe, potargane włosy za którymi ma znamię wozu, stosunkowo bladą cerę, a jego nos wydaje się lekko różowy. Jego oczy są brązowego koloru. Zazwyczaj nosi ciemnoniebieski bezrękawnik, czerwono-pomarańczową koszulkę, szare szorty, białe skarpetki oraz czarne buty. Jest niższy od swojej siostry bliźniaczki o milimetr. Charakter right|250px|thumb|Dipper i zapasowy aparat Dipper jest dość odważnym i dojrzałym jak na swój wiek chłopcem. Potrafi zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji. Również jest przygotowany na wszystko i jest mistrzem planowania. Pokazał to gdy zabrał kilkanaście aparatów w The Legend of the Gobblewonker oraz zaplanował podryw Wendy dwa razy Double Dipper. Jest opiekuńczy i troskliwy w stosunku do swojej siostry. Zawsze stara się ją chronić. Uratował ją przed Normanem w Tourist Trapped. Często przekłada potrzeby swojej siostry nad swoje jak np. w odcinku The Time Travelers's Pig, pozwolił by Wendy chodziła z Robbiem, tylko po to by Mabel zachowała swoją świnkę. Dipper ma też złą cechę, każde swoje zwycięstwo kwituje przechwałką. Umiejętności left|thumb|Dipper przy liczeniu Dipper ma niewiarygodny zmysł detektywistyczny. Ma świetny zmysł obserwacji i dedukcji. Potrafi poznać po oddechu, co się jadło. Jako detektyw pierwszy raz pokazał się, gdy odgadł prawidłowo że to koza kradnie jogurty Pines'om. Poza tym, świetnie zna się na matematyce i fizyce, co pokazał, gdy obliczył jak prawidłowo rzucić piłkę w odcinku The Time Travelers's Pig. Jest lepszy od siostry w szachy, warcaby, ping ponga i krokieta. Relacje Mabel Pines thumb|right|Dipper i Mabel Dipper uważa Mabel za swojego "najbliższego sojusznika i najlepszego przyjaciela". Będąc rodzeństwem, byli blisko przez całe życie. Pomimo wzajemnych nerwów, kontrastujących osobowości i częstych sprzeczek między rodzeństwem, oboje kochają się nawzajem. Często angażują się w różne zajęcia rekreacyjne i cieszą się wspólną zabawą, a także nieustannie badają tajemnice letniego domu. Dipper i Mabel udzielają sobie nawzajem rad i są gotowi poświęcić wiele dla dobra innych i zaryzykowali swoje życie więcej niż raz, aby sobie pomóc. Jednak w odcinku "Not What He Seems" zasugerowano, że bliska relacja Dippera z Mabel mogła zostać zerwana z powodu faktu, iż Mabel zaufała Stanowi, lecz w "A Tale of Two Stans" Dipper nie żywił do niej urazy o to. W "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons" wydaje się, że Dipper nadal może mieć złe przeczucia po licznych próbach Mabel i wujka Stanka rozgrywanych dla własnych interesów, chociaż nigdy nie mieli oni złych zamiarów. Stanley Pines thumb|left|W uścisku Stan nie traktuje swojej roli jako opiekuna letniego Dippera bardzo poważnie, często nieodpowiedzialnie pozwalając i / lub zmuszając go i jego siostrę do robienia niebezpiecznych, a czasem nielegalnych rzeczy. Stan często werbuje Dippera w swoich planach szybkiego zarobienia, przy czym ten drugi często ponosi konsekwencje działań tego pierwszego. Niemniej jednak, oboje dzielą wzajemne współczucie i cieszą się wzajemnym towarzystwem. Okazało się również, że Dipper zdaje się być gotów podjąć potencjalnie śmiertelne ryzyko dla swojego wuja. W "Dreamscaperers" okazało się, że powodem, dla którego Stan tak bardzo czepia się Dippera, jest chęć hartowania go, tak, żeby gdy świat mu dokopie, potrafił się odgryźć. Jednakże, w związku z wydarzeniami w "Not What He Seems", Dipper stracił zaufanie do Stana, lecz w "A Tale of Two Stans" Dipper przeprasza za nieufność do niego, a Stan wybacza mu i rozumie go. Soos Ramirez thumb|right|Soos zaopatrza DipperaSoos i Dipper są generalnie dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Zwykle dobrze się ze sobą dogadują i robią razem kilka "rzeczy dla facetów", a Soos często udziela wskazówek Dipperowi. Dodatkowo, Soos często działa jako pomocnik Dippera i Mabel, gdy badają wspólnie tajemnice Wodogrzmotów. Jednak dziecinne wybryki Soosa czasami irytują Dippera, ponieważ mają skłonność do zepsucia jakiejkolwiek misji. Na przykład w "Land Before Swine" Dipper był bardzo zirytowany, gdy Soos zniszczył zdjęcia pterodaktyli i nie ufał Soosowi w misji ratowania świnki Naboki. Wendy Corduroy thumb|left|Na imprezie Wendy i Dipper są przyjaciółmi. Lubią razem spędzać czas w formie zabawy, często łamiąc przy tym zasady. Dipper darzy ogromną sympatią Wendy, choć nie wierzy, że kiedykolwiek będą mogli być razem z powodu różnicy wieku. Mimo tego, często próbuje jej zaimponować. Czasami Dipper mruczy pod nosem różne rzeczy, myśląc, że Wendy go nie słyszy. Ponieważ Wendy jest o trzy lata starsza od niego, Dipper próbuje być dojrzały i odpowiedni do bycia w towarzystwie przyjaciół Wendy. Dipper czuje się urażony związkiem Wendy i Robbiego z powodu zazdrości. Po tym jak Dipper ujawnia jej swoje uczucia, pozwala mu przyznać, że zawsze wiedział, że ich związek nigdy nie byłby możliwy. Wendy mówi mu, że jest dla niej ważny i wciąż mogą być przyjaciółmi, na co Dipper chętnie przystaje. Gideon Gleeful thumb|right|Gideon unosi Dippera ZielonkiemGideon postrzega Dippera i jego rodzinę jako utrapienie, czując, że uniemożliwiają mu osiągnięcie jego celów (tj. Zdobycie miłości Mabel i przejęcie Tajemniczej Chaty]). Zły chłopiec często próbuje pozbyć się Pinesów, podczas gdy Dipper walczy z nim, zwykle z pomocą siostry. Te dwie osoby czasami nie doceniają siebie nawzajem, ale wciąż widzą siebie nawzajem jako wielkie zagrożenia. W odcinku "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back The Falls" możemy dostrzec niepokój Dippera, gdy odkrywa karę udzieloną Gideonowi przez Billa za pomoc Pinesowi. Po pokonaniu Billa, widzimy Gideona na przyjęciu urodzinowym Mabel i Dippera, który dziękuje bliźniakom. Podpis Gideona widnieje wraz z wieloma innymi sygnaturami na kartce, która została przekazana Dipperowi przez Wendy. Robbie Valentine thumb|left|Dipper vs Robbie Robbie i Dipper są arcy-rywalami, głównie dlatego, że oboje chcą zdobyć serce Wendy. Robbie lubi żartować z Dippera, jest bardzo protekcjonalny w swoich uwagach, a nawet ucieka się do prób przemocy fizycznej, aby udowodnić swoją rację. Z kolei Dipper jest rozgniewany i zirytowany Robbiem. Chociaż początkowo bardzo głośno mówią o swojej niechęci do siebie nawzajem, ostatecznie zgadzają się nie okazywać tego przed Wendy, z obawy, że obaj ją stracą. Podczas wydarzeń rozgrywanych w "The Love God" Robbie obwinia Dippera za to, że Wendy rzuciła go i ogłasza nienawiść do każdego członka rodziny Pines za "zrujnowanie mu życia". Nie wiadomo, czy Robbie i Dipper nadal nienawidzą siebie nawzajem, ponieważ obaj zrezygnowali z próby zdobycia uczucia Wendy. W odcinku "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back The Falls" widzimy Robbiego, gdy Dipper i Mabel rozdmuchują świeczki na torcie, a jego podpis widnieje obok wielu innych podpisów na notatce, którą dostał od Wendy. Nastolatkowie Ciekawostki * Dipper zawsze chciał mieć na imię Tyrone (czyt. Tajron) * Jego Prawdzie imię było zagadką i nie było ono potwierdzone aż do wydania kanonicznej repliki Dziennika 3. * Jego Przezwisko Dipper odnosi się do jego znaku na czole w kształcie wielkiego wozu. * Dostał on je w wieku 5 lat. * Jest on Sosną na kole Billa. * W odcinku Between The Pines Alex Hirsh powiedział że imiona Dippera i Mabel są podobne tak samo jak imienia Stan i Forda są podobne . * Scenarzysta Jeff Rowe żartował na Twitterze że imię Dippera to Lamanik od dzieciństwa mylone. * W Dzieniku Ford powiedział że Dipper tak naprawdę nazywa się Mason. * Drugie imię Dippera jest pierwszym imieniem jego ojca. * Znalazł i był posiadaczem Dziennika nr 3 * Dipper jest jedną z czterech głównych postaci do którego umysłu wszedł Bill kolejnymi postaciami są Ford , Blendin i Stan. * Jest młodszy od Mabel o 5 minut i niszy o 1 milimetr. * Dipper i Mabel mają alergie w tym samym czasie. * Dipper to jedyna postaci która mówi w każdym odcinku. * Dipper zaczyna narracje w pierwszym odcinku jak i w ostatnim. * Początkowo myślał że Wendy nazywa się Wanda a Soos nazywa się Zeus. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Pines Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Postacie z zodiaku billa